1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer program that executes in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may be used in performing a variety of different tasks and operations. As known in the art, a computer system may execute instructions to perform a task or operation. A program may include instructions which are loaded into memory and executed by a processor in the computer system. The program may be produced using any one or more known techniques. These techniques include, for example, using a computer programming language with other tools, such as a compiler and linker, or interpreter, and the like. The instructions of the program, when executed, may use data stored in data structures. During execution of the program, the data structures may become inconsistent for any one or more reasons. A data structure that is “inconsistent” may be characterized as a data structure including unexpected or invalid data with respect to a known or expected state of the data structure. It may be the case that when a data structure is inconsistent, the program may not be able to continue execution productively, if at all.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide techniques in connection with detecting inconsistent data structures in accordance with a known or expected state. Upon detection of an inconsistent data structure, it may be desirable to repair the data structure such that program execution may attempt to continue. It may also be desirable to include a technique for one or more specified operations to possibly allow a program to continue execution in the event that a previous repair was unsuccessful, or otherwise insufficient, to allow the program to continue proper execution.